Digimon revolution
by heyate
Summary: The story of & friend as they fight to stop the impending destruction of the digi world and earth
1. Intro

**Digimon Revolution**

_A/N I do not own Digimon._

Characters

**Ezekiel (Zeke) Stone**

**Age: 18**

**Hair color/style: White, short and messy.**

**Eye color: golden orange.**

**Clothes: white shirt. Blue jeans, black hooded jacket with a white x on the back. Black and white shoes.**

**Digimon: Exmon, black dragon like Digimon. Virus type. Special attack shadow blast. Carries the X-antibody.**

**Magnus Caliber**

**Age: 17**

**Hair color/Style: Black. Comes down past his ears and is styled to his liking.**

**Eye Color: Gray**

**Clothes: Gray shirt, black jacket, Blue jeans, white running shoes. **

**Digimon: Cynomon, Grey Cynogryph Digimon. Data type. Special attack Wing blitz.**

**Leo Taylor**

**Age: 17**

**Hair Color/Style: Brown, spiked up with gel.**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Clothes: Black t-shirt, Flaming over shirt, blue jeans, black shoes. **

**Digimon: Cubmon(lion), Small lion Digimon. Vaccine type, Special attack Flame rush.**

**Max Taylor**

**Age: 16**

**Hair Color/style: blond, goes down to his neck.**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Clothes: Plain white t-shirt, Blue jeans, White shoes.**

**Digimon: Cubmon (Tiger), Small Tiger Digimon, Vaccine, special attack shining claw.**

**Areon Smith**

**Age: 17**

**Hair Color/style: Black, short just long enough to reach his eye on the sides.**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Clothes: black t-shirt , black and white checkered jacket. Black jeans, black Skating shoes**

**Digimon: Owlmon, Small snowy owl Digimon. Data, Special attack frost feathers. **

**Isabel Adams**

**Age: 16**

**Hair Color/style: long Reddish Brown hair down to the small of the back**

**Eye Color: Brown**** eyes**

**Clothes: red and black t-shirt, with matching miniskirt. Red and black converses. **

**Digimon: Pupmon, Flaming wolf pup Digimon. Data, Special attack wild fire claw.**

**Alice Adams**

**Age: 18**

**Hair Color/ Style: blond hair to her shoulders.**

**Eye Color: Icy blue**

**Clothes: White tee shirt, blue jeans, white shoes.**

**Digimon: Pinmon, Icy hedgehog digimon. Data, Special attack Icy pins.**

**Lucius Stone**

**Age: 18**

**Hair Color: Black exactly like Zeke's**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Clothes: White t-shirt, jeans and shoes.**

**Digimon:?**


	2. Chapter 1

Digimon Revolution

CH. 1 Mysteries

A/N: I wanted to try out a Digimon story so I decided to start this. I do not own Digimon but I do own my O/C characters and digimon.

"One year ago today you died Lucius." Said Zeke stone as he stood over his twin brothers grave, "they never caught the man who shot you Bro. There was no justice for your death." As he turned to get in his car and go home he saw his two best friends Magnus Caliber and Areon Smith standing by his car.

"I figured you would be out here." Magnus said, " You ok man?" he asked Zeke.

" I'll live," He answered with his head down.

"Dude we know you better than that." Areon said, "Come on lets get out of here and get something to eat."

\:/

Later that night Zeke was sitting at his computer desk working on trying to find something to do. "I'm so Bored," He said. If it where any other day he would be out driving with his friends and listening to music. But today being the anniversary of his brothers death he couldn't do it.

He was about to turn off his computer when a weird thing popped up on his screen. His screen had been covered by what looked like TV snow and something strange.

"would you like a chance to save the world," He read, underneath it there was a green yes and a red no. As if by instinct he touched the yes with his hand. Just before he blacked out he swore he saw his brothers face on the screen.

_A/N: I considered doing that with everyone but I decided against it._

\::/

When he regained conciseness he was in what seemed to be a thrown room in a castle. As he looked around he saw more people around him. A few he knew others he had never met before.

" Where are we?" asked a boy on the left.

" No idea, the names Zeke how bout you." he answered.

" My names Max, all I remember is my computer wigging out and then I'm here.' Max said.

" Same for me" Zeke said still confused, " I bet twenty dollars that it's the same for the rest of them too."

After a few minutes the others where awake. Like Zeke said the same thing happened to the rest of them. The girl with Reddish brown hair spoke up. " My names Isabelle Adams, and the blond over there is my sister Alice." she said as she pointed at the blond girl.

"I'm Leo Taylor and this is my bro Max." A guy with brown hair said in response wile pointing to a blond guy.

"We are Magnus Caliber, Areon Smith, and the guy with white hair is Zeke." He said as we shook hands with each of them.

As we where talking we didn't notice a group of large creatures enter the room. " now that you are aqanted with each other lets get started with why you are here." a giant black knight looking man said. " First off I am Alphamon, I am a digimon and this is the Digital world. We have brought you here to aid us in the fight against an evil calling himself 'The Light'. he wants to purify the world and remake it in his twisted image."

"But what are we supposed to do about it?" Zeke asked

"we are going to give you each a partner Digimon that will need your help to become stronger and to defeat his converted digimon." Alphamon said, " Speaking of which its time you meet them.' as he said that 7 little creatures came ou of a door and greeted us.

" Hello we are your digimon!" they all said at the same time. Each of them walked up to their respective partner.

"Hi I'm Exmon," said a Dragon like creature to Zeke. To him it looked similar to a small black western dragon form legends.

"My name is Zeke nice to meet you." he said as he shook his claw.

Areon on the other hand had an owl fly up to him, " Hi I'm Owlmon" she said in a slightly squeaky voice.

"You can call me Areon." he said as he looked at the snowy owl like creature.

As a wolf pup that seamed to be on fire walked up to Isabelle she seamed a little frightened, " hi I'm Pupmon, and don't worry im not going to bite you," he said in cheery voice.

" I-I-I'm Isabelle" She said still a little afraid.

All the Taylor brothers could think of as a Lion cub and a white tiger cub walked up to them was 'Sweet'.

"We are both known as Cubmon," the two said in unison. The lion went to Leo and the tiger went to Max.

"I'm Leo" was what Leo said to his Cubmon.

"And I'm Max," the other said to his Cubmon.

Alice was confused when a little ball of what seemed to be ice rolled up to her and unfolded to a hedgehog like thing. "salutations I'm Pinmon." she said to Alice.

" Hi I'm Alice." she said, as she took it into her lap.

Magnus was even more confused when what seemed to be a cross between a wolf and a bird flew up to him.

"I'm Cynomon" he said to him.

"I'm Magnus, and dint be offended but what are you supposed to be?" he asked.

"Simple I'm a Cynogryph a mythological cross between a Wolf and an Eagle." Cynomon said to him.

"Oh cool." Magnus said with a smile.

"now that you are acquainted with your digimon we will show you to your rooms and we will get you each your equipment for this journey in the morning." Alphamon said.

**A/N: well that's it for now, tell me what you think of it thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2

Ch 2 The Light

**A/N: in this chapter we will have the teams first fight. Also I will be introducing the digivice of this story. I do not own digimon.**

"Alice, it's time to wake up." Pinmon said wile sitting on her partners chest.

"Five more minutes." was all that came from a very groggy Alice.

"You said that five minutes ago," Came a voice from her door, "You can either get up now or miss breakfast."

As she opened her eyes to see who it was she saw Zeke who was turning away to leave. "Hey wait how long have you been there?" she asked.

"About fifteen minutes," he answered, " Why do you ask? I mean its not like I'm a perv who watched you sleep or anything." he continued walking back to the dining room so he could see what the rest of the people where doing.

About half way down the hall Exmon appeared beside him out of thin air, "I have two questions, one how did you do that , and two where were you?" Zeke asked.

"I can teleport myself to you if I need to, how I don't know." He said, "as to where I was, I was off talking to Alphamon about something personal."

"cool" Zeke said, wondering what was so personal but decided not to ask. "You ready to start working together today?"

"depends on if you can help me gain more power." Exmon answered, "If not then there is no point of us working together."

'seems a little full of himself' Zeke thought as they walked into the Dinning room. He started laughing upon seeing Max and Leo fighting over a pancake, accidentally sending it flying on top of Isabelle's head.

\:/

After every one was finished eating their breakfast they where brought by there digimon to place they called the armory. Upon entering the room they saw what seemed like another human like digimon.

"Hello welcome to the armory, my name is Justimon and I run this place." Justimon said. As the group came closer to him he brought out a wooden box. "in this box is a set of devices called The Digivice, they are what you will use to make your digimon stronger and cause them to digivolve." as he opened the box the group saw the digivice. They looked like cell phones in different colors.

"These are your D-phones, they are multi functional devices." Justimon stated, "two of the main functions are, enabling your digimon to digivolve and the common uses of earth cell phones. They can also create raw digital food and tents." as he finished he handed each respective phone.

When they opened them up they only saw seven buttons on the keyboard. "why is there only seven buttons on this?" asked Leo.

"Well if you notice there are seven of you, and each of you I assigned a number. To call or message your team mates you press the colored button of there color and number." Justimon informed, "you can also activate the main functions of each of your phones by pressing your number. Also the screen is a touch screen so you can select what you want when It comes up."

"cool," Max said.

"Zeke's number is 1 with his black d-phone, Magnus is 2 with his being grey, Areon is 3 and white, Max is gold and 4, Leo is 5 and red, Isabelle is orange and 6, and Alice is icy blue and 7." Justimon continued.

"Last but not least I need to give you each equipment that you will need for your fight. Max you being a computer wiz we have a custom laptop for you with a digimon encyclopedia and a map of the digital world. Isabelle being trained in first aid will have access to a very large med kit. Alice since you can cook will have cooking utensils. Areon will get a pair of binoculars for scouting missions. Leo gats the tools you will need for a fire. And Zeke gets a bag with a predetermined item form home he chose last night." as he finished the team was about to leave when Magnus realized something.

"I think you forgot me." Magus stated slightly disappointed.

"I did not you are in charge of being the monkey and Zeke put it." Justimon said, he continued after receiving a rather confused look from Magnus, "you will get things that the rest of the team needs when asked or available."

"Crap." he said under his breath as he walked away with the rest of the team.

\::/

"Hey Max where did Alphamon say where were supposed to go." Zeke asked.

"He said to head north to Omnimon's castle to help with a battle going on there." Max answered, "he said it should take a few days if we don't run into any trouble."

And as if on cue they herd a large noise coming from the trees around them. A Gorillamon came out of the trees and started to attack them. "Max what is that thing," Alice yelled trying to get out of his way.

"Its called Gorillamon, watch out for its Energy Cannon attack." HE answered, " But something's wrong the colors on the one on the computer is flipped with this one. "

"Shadow blast," Exmon said as he released an orb of black energy at the enemy, " it's a shadow digimon corrupted by The Light."

The battle was on the team had numbers on their side but they where having trouble even making a dent on him. " Zeke I need your strength!" Exmon yelled. He got hit in the face by a blast almost as soon as he got that out.

"I wont let you down." Zeke said, he d-phone glowing and causing Exmon to digivolve.

"Exmon digivolve to! Exeomon." the small dragon war replaced by a rather large black dragon with horns and large claws.

"Black Inferno." was the only thing that came out of the digimon.

**A/N: before you say anything I know things got a little long winded. I will also be putting up a digimon profile page up on my profile. Please review.**


End file.
